Enchanted Cherry Princess MadaSaku
by I AmGaariSubaku
Summary: Sakura Haruno was just a normal Kounoichi...but the one day it all changed.What will Happen to Sakura?Where the hell did Itachi come from? And What will Sakura discover about herself and her past? Yea Crappy summery but oh well,but PLZ PLZ PLZ! READ THEN IF YOU LIKE COMMENT,RATE,AND REVEIW! P.S:This Will Be Rated T for now I might add a little lemon in..heheh..:D


_**Enchanted Cherry Princess- MadaSaku**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello everyone this is my very first time writing anything like this so please feel free to help out and correct me!Ok now to the story! QwQ...  
+Hai-yes (in japanese)+  
~Normal POV~

It was a nice cool and sunny morning in Konoha,and a cetain pink-haired girl was out on her regular she was walking through the streets of Konoha she was stopped by someone screaming her name,"SAKURA-CHANN!".She turned around to reveal it was her yellow spiky-haired friend.*she sighs*"Oh...Hey Naruto,what is it?",Naruto came running up to her and said"Lady Tsunade has asked for you!".*In Sakura's thoughts**hmmn..I wonder what Lady Tsunade wants to see me about?..It's probabley just another easy mission like last time..*"Oh..ok thanks Naruto!"."No problem Sakura-chan,well I got to go to the training grounds now so I'll see you later!""Alright bye Naruto!".Sakura waved good-bye to her friend and headed off to the Hokage Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower she calmly knocked on the Hokage's door,she heard a loud"COME IN!".Sakura entered the office and faced the hokage,"Oh Sakura just who I needed to see"Hello Tsunade-sama,you called me?","Yes,I have a mission for you".Tsunade took out a file"What is the mission Tsunade-sama?","Well Sakura it seems that an Akatsuki member has been spotted near Konoha,and your mission is to find out who they are and what their business is to our village,Do you accept this mission?".*sakura sighs*"hmn..well it seems easy enough so i'll accept this misson!"., "Ok Sakura,but don't let your guard down these Akatsuki are S-Ranked criminals,so there is a high chance they WILL attack.."."Yes,Tsunade-sama,I know very well","alright Sakura you leave as soon as you are ready!"."Hai!","Alright dismissed!".Sakura leaves And runs to her apartment,ten minutes later Sakura arrives home and starts to pack her things.  
~Sakura's POV~

I was at my apartment packing for my mission when i heard a knock coming from my front door."COME IN!","Hey Sakura-chan!,wanna go and get some ramen with me?"."Sorry Naruto,I'd love to but i can't right now","why not Sakura-chan?","Because I have a misson right now and i'm in the middle of packing"."Oh..well when your back from your mission do you wanna grab some ramen then?","sure, Naruto...ok well i gotta go bye Naruto!""Ok,Bye Sakura-chan".Naruto left after saying good-bye to me,after I was finished packing I headed over to the gates and left for my mission.  
~Normal POV~

Sakura was scouting the outter parts of the Konoha gates,when suddenly she felt a strange chakra patter following stopped and tuned around and yelled"ALRIGHT,COME OUT! I KNOW YOUR THERE!","...""ALRIGHT FINE I'LL FORCE YOU TO COME OUT THEN!".And with that she focused all her chakra into her fist,"SHANAROOOO!"and with that she she punched the ground causing it to crumble beneath out of nowhere a strange voice spoke,"Well,Well,Well.. looks like her majesty found me",and with that Sakura spun around and suddenly her eyes widened and she was shocked to see"I-Itachi!?".Itachi smirked and slowly walked closer and stoped 5-feet away from Sakura,"Itachi what do you want and what are doing here?!","Well first of all I've come back here to escort her majesty back to her kingdom..".Sakura had a confused look on her face "Oh,who that be?","Well...you see that would be ..*sigh*..you..".Sakura had look confusion and dis-belief on her face,"W-what are you talking about!?","Well when you were a baby your birth parents were king and queen of Algoria..sadly the day you were born someone attacked the castle and burnt it down,so for your own safety your mother and father ordered me to bring you here and make sure you were safe...".Sakura was pissed beyond belief and confused"YOU LIAR! HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT LYING TO ME?!",Itachi took a deep breath and sighed"Well the only proof I need to know that your the princess is if you have a cherry blossome-shaped birthmark on your back shoulder blade.." .Sakura had a sudden feeling of embaressment and felt a hot sensation come across her face and knew she was blushing,"H-how did you know about my b-birthmark?"."Well,The king told me how to identify you and well your the only one in the whole Land Of Fire that has pink-hair.*smirk*""That's impossable my parents told me i was...".Sakura's eyes suddenly widden and a feeling of pure shock came across her face,"Well Sakura Do you belive me now?""*sigh*Fine I'll go with you but if anythng suspicious goes on then i'm going to kill you..."."Perfect,oh and it will take at least three days to arrive to Algoria...","Fine with me ...Uchiha..".  
*Time Skip!*  
~Itachi's POV~

Sakura and I have finally reached Algoria"Alright Sakura follow me and I'll escort you to the castle"."*sigh*Fine...Uchiha.."*Itachi"s thought**I have a bad feeling about this for some reason..*  
*Time Skip*

*Sakura's POV*  
It has been almost a month that I've been in Algoria,And it's actually quiet nice.I love my mother and father,and the most amazing thing that I've discovered is that our whole entire kingdom has a enchanted barrier around it.I also disovered that I have the power to control nature,talk to animals,and on top of that i already know about my super-human strenght...Though I really do miss all of my friends back at the village,I wonder how they are all holding up...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright this story isn't over yet I still wanna know what ppl think of it so plz help out!


End file.
